Unexpected Love
by LiLdReAmYaNgEl
Summary: Sakura already has a bf. Buh wat happenz if she suddenly falls in love wit her ex? And they soon meet too? Who will she choose? S/S ~or~ S/E Pleaz R/R!
1. Old Memories

Hey~! I hope you like this story~! It's my second fanfiction. So DON"T kill me if you don't like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Old Memories  
  
A tear went down her eyes as she looked through her elementary year-book.  
  
"omg. I can't believe it's been 2 years already. ever since day." She thought to herself.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Please Syaoran. Don't leave. I still love you. It was a mistake! I swear."  
  
"No Sakura, you and I both know that you fell for him. For my best friend! WHY my best friend? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Smirking under his chocolate brown hair.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura said, half whispering.  
  
"Look Sakura. Maybe it's just not meant to be. I hope we'll meet again in High School. Remember. The top high school. K? That was always our goal. Right? My cherry blossom. Please understand. this is the best thing to do."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Best thing to do?" smirking to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sowiee~!! Short chapter. Promise. Next ones gonna be longer~! 


	2. Who to Choose?

Me: Alright. So we know about Sakura's past. Right?  
  
AznAngel: Yup.  
  
Me: Okay. Here's the next chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Who to Choose?  
  
"SAKURA! TELEPHONE!" screamed Touya, right at her bedroom door.  
  
"You don't have to yell! But thanks anyway."  
  
"Ahh. no problem. Anything for my little kaiju" smiling.  
  
"I AM NOT A LITTLE MONSTER!" stomping on his foot.  
  
"~ouch~" with little tears coming down his eyes.  
  
"Konichiwa!?"  
  
"Sakura? Hey!"  
  
"Oo. Meiling? HEY! Sup?"  
  
"Nothing much" she answered, a little bit sad.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"~sigh~ omg! It's just, Ken doesn't really act like a proper boyfriend. And now, Jason, you know, the person I've been talking about. The one from NTS? Well. guess what. He just admitted that he likes me. Even though I sorta knew he liked me from the beginning. But now, it's for sure."  
  
"OMG~!! Really?? I'm SO happy for you! Wait.. what about Ken?"  
  
"~sigh~ that's the problem. He doesn't know about Jason. Yet."  
  
"You better tell him soon. I mean. Aren't the guys getting us glow sticks for the dance next week?"  
  
"yea.?"  
  
"Well. I suggest you break up with ken either before or MUCH after he gets it. I mean, you don't want Tomoyo accusing you of using Ken. Like she did to me. ~sigh~"  
  
"O yea.. I remember that. She is sometimes accusing everyone of stuff."  
  
"I know. Right? The only reason she accused me was because I sorta accused her of liking Eriol. And taking Eriol away from me. ~blah~"  
  
"Aww.. it's okay. Anyways. what am I supposed to do with Jason and Ken? I like them both. But I was sorta pushed into liking Ken by Tomoyo and Chicharu. That wasn't very nice."  
  
"It isn't. Usually, guys ask girls out privately. I feel bad for you."  
  
"Don't you? Lolz."  
  
"Kaiju! Dinner time!" called Touya.  
  
"Listen Meiling. Hang in there. K? I have to go to eat dinner. Talk to you later. I'll try calling you back. K? and I'll give you more advice."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Sakura, for being there for me."  
  
"No problem. Best friends stick by each other."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Byee."  
  
"Sayanora"  
  
Sakura smiles as she hangs up the phone.  
  
"KAIJU!" screams Touya.  
  
"I'm coming" Sakura answers while running down the stairs. "And I am NOT a kaiju" stepping on his toes while passing him and going to her dad.  
  
"Konichiwa Oto-san"  
  
"Konichiwa" he smiles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really HOPE that everyone enjoyed that chapter. In the next chapter, we'll hear more about what the guys are doing for Sakura and Meiling and what's going on in their lives. Also, more about Sakura's little crush for someone else ~cough Syaoran cough~ more in the next chappie! ^-^ 


	3. A Little Planning

Heyz~! So we have an idea of what Meiling's problems are and we know part of Sakura's problems. Now, lets see the next day, which includes Meiling and Sakura planning Meiling's birthday. Doesn't this sound familiar to all my friends? I changed the dates a little~!! You guys know what I'm talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: A Little Planning  
  
The next day, Sakura and Meiling are eating lunch and talking about Meiling's birthday party.  
  
"So. what exactly are we gonna be doing?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well. we'll go to my house first. Then maybe go and play around the park?"  
  
"No movies or anything?"  
  
"I don't think so. Unless you guys wanna bring some movies or dvds over. Wanna?"  
  
"Nah. Most of my movies are really weird. I'll bring over my cds over. K?"  
  
"That'll be great! Are we inviting Tomoyo?"  
  
"I dunnno. do you wanna?"  
  
"Not really. not after she started talking about me and Zachary. I mean, we're only friends. Remember? It's SO much easier talking with a boy about Ken and Jason then actually talking to Ken. Don't you agree Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah.. I guess. Cuz like, I sorta have Yukito to talk to my problems about. I mean, I know he's my brothers friend, but he's actually pretty interesting to talk to. And very easy also."  
  
"But what Tomoyo did was really stupid. I mean, getting mad because I threw an eraser at her? She throws me her notebook and bookbag! That hurts, okay?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You know Karen, she's been talking a lot to Zachary lately." Tomoyo said to Karen.  
  
Tomoyo sits right infront of Zachary and Meiling. So she's able to hear all the conversations.  
  
"I know right? ALL she ever does is talk to him. It seems likes she's cheating on Ken."  
  
"Doesn't it seem like that?" answered Tomoyo.  
  
"OMG! TOMOYO! Stop talking shit about me!" cried Meiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
Meiling soon throws an eraser at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"OMG! That does NOT hurt! I mean, you arm wrestle GUYZ and play bloody knuckles with them! How could that hurt?"  
  
Meiling soon stomps out of the room when the bell rings. Social Studies class is soon next and then.  
  
"What happened Tomoyo? Meiling?" asks Sakura and Nikki. "Anyone?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Answers Tomoyo while crying.  
  
"OMG! Why are YOU crying? I should be the one who is crying!" Meiling screamed. "Your such a cry baby!" "Talking shit about me" while muttering.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I think I won't invite her."  
  
"Okay...?" Answers Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not a very long chapter I'm afraid. Next, is what happens at the party. That'll be a short chapter. Then, we have Ken being accused of something that you'll find out soon. AND then, FINALLY, we actually get some Eriol dialogue! Lolz~! ^-^ 


	4. The Party

Okay?? I'll try making the chapters longer. But, they're just different days of some people's life. ~cough mine cough~ ^-^ Anyways, this chapter is about Meiling's party and what happens they're. What does everyone keep talking about?? Especially about Tomoyo. Read to find out~!! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: The Party  
  
"Ahh! Nikki! Stop throwing that candy at me!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Sorry" replied Nikki. But not with too much sympathy. More like, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Meiling, "can you help me get the banner over the mirror? It doesn't make sense. How come Wei isn't here today? I mean, it's my birthday. Right? Mother?"  
  
"Well sweety, I gave him the day off." She said with a little smile.  
  
"WHAT??" cried everyone.  
  
"Yup, you heard me. I gave him the day off. I think we have to plan this party by ourselves. Or in this case, you." And she left with a smirk on her face.  
  
"~sigh~ my own mother doesn't even want to help me. What has this world come too?"  
  
And everyone starts to laugh at Meiling's joke.  
  
"Angel? Get some tape. K? Sakura, help me put the banner up again. It keeps falling down. And since we two are the tallest, It'll be a lot easier. Right?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~Two hours later at the party~  
  
"OMG! Lets play truth or dare!" cried one of the guest.  
  
Loud shots of "yes" soon came from all the girls mouth.  
  
"OKAY! Sakura, if you could be with any other guy besides Eriol, who would you decide to be with??" asked Naoko.  
  
"umm. do I have to answer?" with a small blush.  
  
"YES!" everyone cried.  
  
"Syaoran." in a small whisper. "AHH!! Syaoran? Syaoran Li? OMG! I can't believe you would do that." Exclaimed Meiling.  
  
"Don't tell Tomoyo, k? Cause she has the BIGGEST mouth ever. She'll tell Eriol for SURE. And then he'll be so hurt. And I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You should know us by now. We're not gonna tell anyone." Said Nikki.  
  
"~phew~"  
  
"Come on! Lets get on with the party." Cried Naoko.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sowiee. this is a really short chapter. I guess it's because I have MORE interesting things to talk about. I lied before when I said next chapter will be when Eriol, Meiling, and Sakura were gonna have a little chat. Next, will be when Ken gets accused by Meiling and Sakura. What does he get accused of? We'll see. ^-^ 


	5. Accusations

Hey! I'm sorry if this story is seeming a little bit boring to you so far. But I promise, it'll get better. Especially since I'm sorta only introducing the story. Cause the problems haven't even started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Accusations  
  
It was lunch period and Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Nikki we're sitting together under the Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
"~sigh~ I love this spot. Don't you guys?"asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah."answered everyone.  
  
"Hey girls!" called Ken.  
  
"Hey!" answered everyone else.  
  
Since this is the order of which they are sitting around the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo, Meiling, Sakura, and Nikki. Ken soon takes a seat next to Tomoyo since Meiling is sitting next to Sakura.  
  
"~pout~ How come you sit next to Tomoyo and not me?" cried Meiling.  
  
"O, cause your sitting next to Sakura?"  
  
"So? You can just squish in between us or something."  
  
"I don't wanna 'squish' in. That's not really that comfortable."  
  
He soon starts a conversation with Tomoyo.  
  
"Listen Sakura, I gotta talk to you later" Meiling said in a low, very low whisper.  
  
"Hai.?" answered Sakura.  
  
~PE time (5th period)~  
  
"OMG! Sakura. Did you see what Ken was doing around Tomoyo? It was almost likez they we're together. And not me with him. More like her and him. ~argh~ I can't believe her. She's just taking my boyfriend away. Just like she took, or almost took Eriol away. She is SO annoying! She always likes to take what I have and she doesn't. What is her problem?"  
  
"~nodding in agreement~ right? She always takes, or tries to take Eriol away from me. It's not fair. I almost broke up with him. I was at the brink of doing it. But no! Who stopped me? TOMOYO did. Saying she doesn't even like him. ~sigh~ I kept asking Yukito advice about what I should do with Eriol. And guess what he says."  
  
"What?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You should always follow your heart Sakura. I mean, do you think this guy is right for you?" ask Yukito.  
  
"Sometimes. But the other times, no. Cause sometimes, I think of Syoaran. And how I miss him so much. But sometimes, I think Eriol is just a little over obsessed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well.. like how he always calls me 'sweety', and always being there."  
  
"Isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do?"  
  
"Yeah. but it sorta gets annoying sometimes. You see, he never gives me ANY privacy whatsoever. Its really annoying sometimes."  
  
"O really.."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Look Sakura, sometimes, you just need to settle with something you already have. If you don't like him, break up with him. But don't stay with him just because you want a boyfriend. I mean, you could get a boyfriend anytime. Just look for it. If you don't like Eriol, break up with him. I'm telling you. Don't do it for the fun of it. And try not to hurt him. K? It's tough for a guy to recover from a break up. Especially if they loved that person very much."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Sakura, be careful. Just follow your heart. Ask yourself, what do you exactly want."  
  
"I don't know what I want. Just someone I love, but could never obtain." Feeling a little sad.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Syaoran.." In a low whisper.  
  
"Ahh. Syaoran. Yes, I remember him. The young Chinese martial artist. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes, I do remember him."  
  
"I remember when we had the same goal. The same dreams."  
  
"And what WERE those dreams?"  
  
"To get into a VERY good high school."  
  
"I see.. Go on"  
  
"Well. it's just I've been missing him for a very long time. But I know I would never see him again. Though I wish I could. He meant everything to me. But now, he's gone. What am I supposed to do Yukito?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"I mean, I really like him, but he doesn't like me. I hardly ever talk to him. He just sorta ignores me online. And I only called him once. But he didn't really wanna talk. So what am I supposed to do? Go knock on his door or something?"  
  
"Tell him how you feel."  
  
"~pssh~ Like that is ever gonna happen. In his new school, I heard from Meiling, since some of her friends go there, that he is SO popular, smart, and every single girl in that school has a crush on him. I mean, who would want him. His chocolate brown eyes and hair. Every girl would want him."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"As I always say, have hope and faith, and all your dreams and wishes will come true."  
  
"Thanks Yukito."  
  
"No prob. Now lets go! I'm starving!"  
  
"LoLx! Aren't you always hungry?"  
  
"Yup. Hokkaido Roll good with you?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure!"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Wow. That's some bit of advice" said Meiling.  
  
"Yup." Replied Sakura. "We'll, I'm serious. Ken always seems likes he rather spend time with Tomoyo then me. Maybe I should just pick Jason.. Maybe."  
  
"I mean, Ken hates me! You know why? Because I sorta act cruel to him sometimes. Just for fun. Likes, when I tease him. And I threaten him to tell you stuff. You know, simple stuff. But NO! he gets SO mad at me! It's SO ridiculous!"  
  
"Right? I wonder. I probably WILL go with Jason. Think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Sure. why not? I mean. Ken is such a bad boyfriend! He doesn't do ANYTHING at ALL! He doesn't even seem like he cares about anything. I mean. what kinda boyfriend does this? Sometimes, I think that Eriol is annoying. but come on! He's SO much better than Ken! At least he KNOWS how to act like a proper boyfriend. But KEN! That is SO unrealistic!"  
  
"I totally agree with you! OMG!"  
  
~Bell Rings signaling end of 5th period~  
  
"Hey! We better go before our teachers mark us late! ~ugh~ I'll see you later Meiling! Probably after school. Right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sayonora!"  
  
"Byee!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long chapter, right? I promised a longer chapter and I kept my promise! LoLx. We'll, we know what were the accusations placed on Ken, and now. we'll see what Ken's reactions to these accusations would be. That's in the next chapter. I keep moving the Sakura, Meiling, and Eriol chapter forward. Guess you have to wait to hear what THAT is! But wait till next time I update, for what Ken's reactions to all these accusations will be. And who will stick up for him? And who will go on Tomoyo's side? And who will go with Sakura and Meiling? Also, what other secrets is each character hiding? More soon~!! I'll really try to update as soon as possible. K? Byee~! ^-^ 


End file.
